Rouge et Vert
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Une fois tous les 1000 ans, les Nornes offrent la capacité à deux âmes soeurs de se retrouver. Quand elles se reconnaitront, les couleurs qu'elles n'ont jamais vues apparaitront. Loki n'a jamais connu de rouge. Tony n'a jamais pu voir le vert. THREE-SHOT IRONFROST
1. Chapter 1

COUCOU ! OUI c'est encore moi ! Je reviens avec un two shot sur mon OTP, l' Ironfrost !  
Je suis a fond dans le délire avec les âme soeurs en ce moment je sais pas ce que j'ai; mais ça m'inspire. Entre Akai Ito et ça, WOW !  
Je ne pouvais résister a l'idée d'écrire un OS âmes soeurs sur Loki et Tony, ça me donnait trop envie, et puis vous savez comment je les aime d'amour ces deux là.

La suite arrivera demain, sans faute !

* * *

Loki avait fini par se persuader que la personne avec qui il passerait le restant de sa très longue existence d'Asgardien serait aussi un Asgardien. Après, quoi de plus évident quand on est le prince cadet d'une lignée royale ?

Sauf qu'on lui avait présenté tous les partis de la capitale, et qu'aussi grande soit la ville, il connaissait tout le monde, il avait posé son regard sur chaque être vivant du plus haut des neuf royaumes.

Le rouge n'était toujours pas apparu.

Loki voyait le monde d'une façon particulière (non, ce n'est pas une métaphore), puisqu'il pouvait voir presque toutes les couleurs. Sauf le rouge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était visuellement la couleur rouge. Vous savez, ce rouge vif, presque sang, celui qu'on voit partout sur un champ de bataille ? Et bien Loki, lui, ne voyait à cet endroit que du doré.

Pourtant, quand il en avait parlé à sa mère, Frigga, elle ne s'était pas affolée. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras en remerciant les Nornes d'avoir fait un si beau cadeau à son enfant. Puis, doucement, devant le regard inquiet de son fils cadet, elle lui avait expliqué ce que cette absence de rouge signifiait.

Elle lui avait expliqué que comme tous les êtres vivants qui existent, il avait une âme jumelle. Une âme sœur. Quelqu'un qui était comme lui. Et que cette âme jumelle, il saurait qui c'était simplement en voyant la personne. Comment ? Parce qu'au moment où ses yeux se poseront sur cette personne, cet être unique, alors le rouge viendrait rejoindre les autres couleurs dans son champ de visions. Et plus il serait près de cette personne, plus le rouge serait intense, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si fort que les deux âmes ne puissent plus se séparer. Elle lui dit que son âme sœur avait aussi un défaut de vision, et qu'il était probable que ce soit une couleur en rapport avec lui.

Depuis ce temps-là, Loki n'avait eu de cesse de chercher où et qui était son âme sœur. C'était une obsession. Plus le fossé qui le séparait de Thor se creusait, plus il se jetait corps et âme dans la quête de son âme sœur.

* * *

Cela faisait à peu près 2000 ans que Loki avait perdu espoir. 2000 ans qu'il était devenu plus malicieux, plus farceur que jamais, dans l'espoir que ce soit son âme sœur qui le trouve. Thor était entouré, avait des amis, mais Loki était bien trop différent de lui pour avoir le même chemin de vie que son guerrier de frère.

Bien sûr, Loki était un fin stratège, c'était un magicien extraordinaire, c'était un combattant bien plus redoutable que son frère, mais rare étaient ceux qui avaient compris cela. Thor était craint pour sa force, pour son sang chaud, mais Loki était infiniment plus dangereux que lui : ses coups étaient d'une précision parfaite, ses sorts toujours exécutés avec la minutie des plus grands, et son regard froid vous glaçait le sang. Le dieu de la Malice s'était satisfait de cette réputation. On ne l'appelait pas le Destructeur pour rien.

Alors quand Thor fut exilé et que Loki fut placé sur le trône d'Asgard, la population s'inquiéta. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Dieu des mensonges ? C'était un guerrier, un sorcier ! Un homme qui pratiquait un art de femme !

Et Loki prouva à la population d'Asgard, qui n'avait eu de cesse de le condamner depuis si longtemps, qu'il était fait pour régner.

Loki dirigea le royaume d'une main de fer, rétablissant l'équilibre entre Asgard et Jotunheim par la restitution du coffret de l'Hiver. Loki avait été juste, rendant les jugements avec sagesse. Frigga était fière de son fils. Quand elle découvrit comment il était arrivé sur le trone, sa trahison envers Thor, elle tomba de haut, mais elle serra les dents et soutint son cadet envers et contre tout. Quand il tomba du Pont Arc en Ciel, son cœur se déchira.

Son Loki, son petit prince était mort sans jamais avoir connu l'amour.

* * *

Cette fois, il pensait vraiment que ce serait la dernière. Il avait fait exploser un truc dans son labo parce qu'il n'avait pas vu que la solution était de la mauvaise couleur. Tony se promit de toujours demander à Jarvis qu'elle était la vraie couleur des solutions dont il se sert avant de s'en servir.

Il envoya ses robots nettoyer le bordel qu'il avait causé, alors qu'il partait faire un tour avec son armure. Il était au-dessus de l'Australie quand il reçut un appel de Fury qui lui demandait de venir de suite a Stuttgart, ou le demi-frère de Thor faisait des siennes. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était aussi le gars qui avait volé le Tesseract et détruit une ville du Nouveau Mexique.

Le génie humain changea de cap et se retrouva en Allemagne le plus vite qu'il put, et alors que Jarvis balançait ACDC dans les hauts parleurs de la place, alors que Tony atterrit devant Loki qui se battait avec le Captain, la vision de Tony se colora de vert. Les arbres de la place devinrent verts. Le manteau du dieu se teinta doucement de vert, alors qu'il semblait auparavant doré comme le soleil.

Tony se figea, sans comprendre. Loki releva les yeux vers lui et son visage se figea de surprise. L'armure de l'homme ! Elle n'était plus dorée, elle devenait rouge ! Il y avait du rouge, il voyait le rouge !

Ces moments de distraction furent suffisants pour que Steve lui mette un coup qui le fasse tomber à genoux.

Loki se rendit, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, parce qu'il voyait le rouge.  
Tony le fit monter dans l'avion, et les yeux dans les yeux, le menotta. On lui reprocha de fixer le prisonnier avec autant d'insistance, mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il voyait le vert enfin.

* * *

Déja la fin, désolée ! Mais promis, la suite sera là demain, c'est sur ! Ou peut être vendredi, mais avant la fin de la semaine c'est promis !  
Merci d'avoir lu, n"hésitez a pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos retours sont très utiles pour améliorer mes écrits !

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	2. Chapter 2

WASSUP GUYS ?  
S'il vous me tapez pas, je SAIS que je suis totalement à la bourre. Mais je crois que Oracion Seis a prouvé que j'étais incapable de e forcer a écrire, et encore moins capable de respecter les délais que je m'impose.  
En tout cas, voila la suite de Rouge et Vert, et s'il vous plait ne hurlez pas ! Mais ce n'est que la suite, pas la fin.

La partie finale était trop conséquente pour être en un morceau, et même si j'avais dit que ce serait un Two-Shot, bah non, il y aura un chapitre de plus !  
Je profite d'un petit temps de pause pendant les épreuves du bac pour vous le poster, YES MAJEURE HISTOIRE, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

On se revoit a la fin !  
Eris

* * *

Loki était dans une cellule du shield a présent, enfermé dans la cage de verre qui aurait servir à contenir Hulk en cas de grosse colère. Il déambulait dans la cellule, obnubilé par ce rouge qui était apparu alors que le vulgaire mortel était arrivé.

Il avait vu du rouge. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie de dieu, il avait vu du rouge. Qui aurait cru que ce serait Tony Stark qui ferait apparaître le rouge dans le champ des couleurs de Loki ?

Thor le surveillait. Il ne comprenait pas le calme et le silence de son frère. Loki devrait être en train de se moquer, de vanner les Vengeurs, pas d'être assis, incrédule, la tête entre les mains. Voir son frère cadet, d'habitude toujours imperturbable, toujours fier aussi abattu et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale désarçonnait le dieu blond.

Thor s'approchait de la cellule de son frère, posant une main sur la vitre épaisse. Il était inquiet pour son camarade.

« Loki, que se passe t'il ? »

Le jeune dieu ne réagit pas. Il était totalement perdu. L'homme de fer était-il son âme sœur ? Sa mère lui avait dit que son âme sœur lui apporterait la couleur manquante. Mais peut être que l'humain n'était pas au courant de cela ? Peut-être que l'homme de fer ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle couleur, de son coté ?

« Loki, parle moi ! »

Thor venait de hausser le ton. Il avait frappé contre la vitre de son poing, faisant sursauter un Loki en pleine réflexion. Le dieu brun releva les yeux vers son ainé, surpris.

« Mon frère, pourquoi cette surprise ? Pourquoi attaque-tu la terre ? »

Loki soupira. Il avait pour projet d'éloigner le Tesseract de Thanos, de l'envoyer chez Hel, son amie de longue date, dans le royaume des Morts, là où Thanos ne pourrait jamais pénétrer. Pour l'instant, le Cube était toujours sous la garde de Barton et de Selvig, et il avait bonne espoir que le scientifique réussisse à ouvrir le portail pour envoyer cette saloperie de singularité loin, loin de la Terre et d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, loin de l'Yggdrasil, où il pourrait être oublié.

« Nous ne sommes pas frères, Thor. Cette Terre, sous ta protection, c'est incroyable ce que tu peux être aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils. Loki semblait bien différent de celui qu'il était quand les Vengeurs l'avait récupéré à Stuttgart.

« Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais vu de choses que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer. J'ai enduré des tourments que tu ne connaitras jamais, dans cet abyme. La Terre est en danger, Thor, et si le Tesseract reste ici, vous ne vaincrez pas. »

Thor baissa son poing. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki le menaçait, et critiquait sa façon de faire.

« Cesses tes menaces, Loki ! Tu n'es pas en position de menacer qui que …  
\- Je ne suis pas la menace ! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse, toi ET moi ! »

Loki s'était levé et avait crié. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, fatigué. Thor le dévisageait, comme les Vengeurs qui écoutaient l'échange de puis la salle de surveillance. Tony quitta la salle discrètement, avant de foncer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les deux asgardiens, et parler à Loki avant que Thor ne fasse une quelconque connerie.

Fury s'approcha de Coulson, lui demandant d'augmenter le son, voyant les informations arriver.

« Tu es celui qui a attaqué Stuttgart !  
\- C'était une diversion ! J'essaye de protéger ce caillou !  
\- La Terre ?  
\- Le Tesseract, idiot ! Il viendra, et il veut le Cube, je devais le mettre en sécurité, je devais l'envoyer ailleurs !  
\- Qui veut le Tesseract ? Loki, qui veut le Cube ? »

Loki se laissa glisser, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il soupira, lassé.

« Les chitauris l'appelle l'Autre. Il vit en dehors de l'Yggdrasil ! Il est fou, Thor, complètement fou. Il utilise le pouvoir des singularités pour posséder les cœurs des soldats.  
\- Mais les armées d'Asgard …  
\- Ne pourront rien faire contre lui. Il se nomme Thanos, et quand il sera là, parce que je te le dis Thor, il sera là, il est peut-être déjà en route, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, s'il apprend que le Tesseract est toujours ici, c'est la planète toute entière qui sera réduite en esclavage ! »

Thor pouvait le voir, Loki ne lui mentait pas. Loki avait peur.  
Loki n'avait jamais peur.

Tony entra dans la salle, essoufflé, Thor se retournant à l'entente du bruit. Le regard noisette de Tony se fixa sur Loki, assis à même le sol. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant le visage, sur ses épaules. Le dieu ne portait plus qu'une chemise verte et son pantalon de cuir noir, et ses bottes.

Le dieu blond se recula alors que Tony dévorait Loki du regard. Il décida de laisser les deux hommes entre eux, et il lui semblait qu'une discussion sérieuse allait avoir lieu.

« Loki. »

Le dieu releva la tête. Cette voix grave, ce n'était pas celle de son frère. Devant lui, dans son tee shirt Black Sabbath et son pantalon noir un peu large, avec ses yeux noisettes remplis d'interrogations, et ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Le dieu se plongea dans le regard de Tony. Il aurait vraiment pu tomber sur bien pire que Tony Stark, comme âme sœur. Les Nornes lui avait destiné un scientifique de génie, un ingénieur visionnaire, et quelqu'un de _seul_. Anthony Stark était quelqu'un de seul : malgré sa grande entreprise, le génie était seul. Pepper était partie, Loki le savait. Il avait lu dans l'esprit de Barton, et Barton avait lu dans les dossiers du SHIELD. Il aurait pu tomber sur un guerrier stupide et brutal, mais il avait été destiné à un homme badin, cynique, intelligent et affreusement sexy.

Tony était troublé. Les yeux verts de Loki le scrutaient, le transperçaient de part en part. Et surtout, les yeux de Loki avaient la magnifique teinte de vert Véronèse. Loki était celui qui avait amené le vert dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

« Anthony Stark.  
\- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. »

Loki était assis à même le sol, face à la vitre épaisse, le visage levé vers Tony.

« Oui, je crois. »

Tony se laisse glisser sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la vitre, dos au verre, juste à côté du dieu, tournant la tête vers lui.

« Explique-moi, Loki. Dis-moi pourquoi à la seconde ou je t'ai vu, j'ai vu du vert. Pourquoi pas avant, pourquoi maintenant ?»

Loki soupira, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Pour moi aussi, les choses ont changé. Quand je t'ai vu à Stuttgart, j'ai vu du rouge pour la première fois. Cela faisait 2000 ans que j'attendais ce moment, Anthony. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi. Je suis désolé pour toi, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. »

Tony le regardait avec surprise, mais attendait la suite. Si Loki avait aussi vécu quelque chose, sur cette place allemande, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de vital, d'important, pour lui, pour eux. Tony appuya sur un petit bouton de sa montre qui brouilla les caméras et les micros pour quelques minutes.

« On est plus surveillés. Tu as environ 5 minutes avant que Fury ne débarque en colère pour m'engueuler sur le piratage des systèmes de surveillance. »

Les propos de Tony arrachèrent un sourire à Loki. Oui, il aurait vraiment pu tomber sur pire.

« Je viens d'Asgard. Chez moi, on raconte que les Nornes donnent le pouvoir a deux personnes par siècle de se trouver.  
\- Attends, les Nornes ?  
\- Les divinités qui dirigent le destin. Donc, ces deux personnes voient mal : il manque une couleur dans leur champ de vision. Et quand les deux personnes se retrouvent, la couleur manquante apparaît. »

Tony se retourna vers Loki, se mettant à présent face à la vitre, alors que le dieu jouait avec ses doigts, les tordant. Loki était tendu, et Tony le voyait, il savait que l'asgardien n'avait pas tout dit.

« Et ces deux personnes, pourquoi les couleurs apparaissent quand ils se trouvent ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ensuite ?  
\- Ensuite, les deux personnes ne peuvent plus se séparer.  
\- Jamais ?  
\- Jamais, Anthony. Le manque de couleurs permet de retrouver son âme sœur. »

Tony se releva brutalement. Retrouver son âme sœur. Loki était son âme sœur. Il était l'âme sœur d'un dieu. Et pas n'importe quel dieu.

Il était l'âme sœur d'un dieu magicien, intelligent, habile, et terriblement beau.

C'est vrai, Loki n'avait absolument rien à envier à toutes ces femmes sublimes ou à tous ces hommes superbes qui étaient passés dans le lit de Tony. Avec ses grands yeux verts brillant d'intelligence, ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient si doux, sa peau d'albâtre et ce sourire en coin qu'il avait eu à Stuttgart …

Tony ne pouvait pas dire que Loki ne l'attirait pas. Loki était attirant, il avait une présence, un charme indéniable.

Mais Tony Stark, l'homme aux mille conquêtes, le Casanova des temps moderne devait à présent intégrer le fait qu'il avait une âme sœur, une personne avec qui il passerait le restant de ses jours, parce que le destin lui a permis d'avoir quelqu'un. Mais cette âme sœur, c'est Loki, c'est un criminel alien, et bon dieu, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance dans la vie.

« Ecoutes Loki, laisse-moi du temps, ok ? »

Il tourne le regard vers le dieu, toujours assis dans la cellule, qui le regarde et qui espère qu'il va l'accepter, lui le Monstre Jotun, le Parricide, le Tueur de Roi. Loki lui paraît tellement fragile dans cette situation, alors qu'il est probablement la personne la plus coriace de tout l'héliporteur. Tony tourne les talons et décide de sortir de la salle, coupant le brouillage des caméras a l'instant même où il est dehors, permettant à des Vengeurs curieux de voir les résultats de leur discussion : un dieu démoralisé et blessé, et un humain perdu et déboussolé.

* * *

Han, je suis affreuse de laisser Loki seul dans cette cellule après un discussion aussi décisive, mais vous voyez, je trouvais que "Et tony ouvrit la cellule en embrassa loki je t'aime moi aussi fin" aurait été dommage et peu cohérent.

Je veux dire, Loki comme Tony sont des personnages complexes, et boucler l'histoire en mode tout va bien tout est normal ... non, juste non. Ca passe pour du Stucky parce que les deux gaillards se connaissent, mais pour de l'Ironfrost, je ne peux pas. Je veux dire ils ignorent tout l'un de l'autre !

Donc, suite et fin au prochain chapitre ! Dites moi en review si ça vous plait, et gros bisous sur vous.

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	3. Chapter 3

MAIS OUI MAIS QUE VOICI ? La suite et fin de Rouge et Vert ! Vous ne rêvez pas !  
Elle est un peu longue (lol 13 pages word) mais la voilà (finalement).

Cette fois ci, je suis contente de la fin. Je l'ai écrite, effacée et réécrite un nombre incalculable de fois.

Je n'ai pas assez de mot dans mon vocabulaire pour vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance, pour vos reviews, votre soutien, vos favs, vos follows. Quand on lit des fictions, on se rend pas forcément compte du poids qu'une simple review sur le moral de l'auteur. Et pourtant je vous assure que chacune de vos interactions avec Rouge et Vert m'a encouragée a me dépasser pour livrer une belle fin.

* * *

Anthony se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit de la cabine que le SHIELD lui avait alloué dans l'héliporteur. Il passa une main sur son visage, soupirant. Quelques minutes passèrent, et il finit par rouler sur le ventre, calant son menton sur ses mains, pensif.

Bon, tentative de résumé de la situation.

Il était dans la merde.

Excellente analyse, en effet. Entre ce fameux Thanos, qui avait l'air d'être tout sauf un gentil psychopathe du dimanche, le nouveau lien qu'il avait avec Loki, et la formation des Avengers, il avait de quoi être dans la merde.

Tony soupira, clairement lassé de tout ce fatras d'embrouilles.

Il se redressa vivement, motivé pour faire le point sur chaque problème qui le taraudait. Il se leva pour faire une liste, genre comme ces pisseuses qu'il voyait partout sur YouTube, qui faisaient des … To-Do List ?  
Tony réfléchit deux secondes avant de se dire que n'ayant aucune envie de ressembler à EnjoyMachin, la liste serait très bien, au chaud dans sa tête.

Problème 1 : Thanos. Bon. Il ne connaissait ABSOLUMENT pas ce gaillard, donc pour trouver une solution, c'était râpé. Résoudre une équation avec joie, mais sans données non merci, il n'était pas Jésus non plus.

Le problème 2 peut être ?

Meh, c'est vrai, le problème Loki était difficilement solvable. Il prit quand même le temps de s'asseoir en tailleur pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il l'avait déjà dit, mais il put tomber sur pire personne que Loki, comme âme sœur. Peut-être que le Dieu n'était pas la plus blanche des brebis, mais il restait un homme d'une grande beauté, et pourvu d'une intelligence suffisamment développée pour être remarquée.

Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, Tony l'avait compris. Thor lui avait raconté comment Loki avait découvert ses origines, comment il s'était battu pour tenter de rester quelqu'un de bien, malgré toutes les pensées et les idées contradictoires qui le tiraillaient.

Mais après tout, qui Tony était-il pour juger ce que Loki avait pu faire par le passé ? Il avait lui-même été l'un des êtres humains les plus abjects que la Terre ait portée, condamnant par ses armes des milliers de civils à une mort certaine.

Il avait le droit à une rédemption, avec Iron Man. Loki, lui, était obligé d'œuvrer dans l'ombre pour protéger la Terre. Sa rédemption lui avait été refusée quand Odin lui avait dit non, ce jour-là, sur le pont arc en ciel brisé. Il était maintenant enfermé dans une cellule, alors qu'il était venu ici pour tenter de protéger la Terre, la planète que son frère chérissait, d'une grande menace.

Tony regarda sa montre. Il était presque 22h. Il avait loupé le diner, mais n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il soupira, se levant de son lit, chopant ses lunettes améliorées sur la table de chevet, enfilant sa veste.

Fury allait le trucider.

* * *

La cellule était plongée dans le noir, les lumières s'étant éteintes au bout d'une demi-heure d'immobilité de sa part. Loki savait que les caméras étaient infra rouges, et qu'il était surveillé même dans le noir, mais après la courte discussion qu'il avait eu avec Anthony, il ne se sentait pas de bouger. Il était resté au sol, contre la vitre de la cellule, immobile.

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudainement, sans qu'il ait bougé, parce que la porte de la salle s'était ouverte. Loki se releva rapidement, surpris.

Il vit Anthony entrer dans la pièce, une valise à la main et des papiers sous le bras, et glissa un badge qui ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Loki.

« Tu viens, Loki ? On a peu de temps. »

Le dieu brun sortit avec hâte de sa cage de verre, avançant vers l'humain. Le dieu n'avait plus son armure, seulement sa chemise de lin vert, son pantalon de cuir noir, et ses bottes. Il s'approcha de Antony, qui rangea rapidement les papiers dans la valise, qui était malgré sa petite taille, emplie de quelques pièces d'armure et de vêtements.

« Est-ce que tu peux te téléporter ?  
\- Je … Oui normalement hors de la cellule je peux mais …  
\- Parfait. On y va, alors. »

Antony tapota quelques instants sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, supprimant avec un sourire les maigres données que le SHIELD avait rassemblé sur Loki. Le dieu en question s'approcha, curieux, alors que l'humain reculait et passait un bras contre sa taille.

« Fais nous sortir du Fort Boyard, Loki.  
\- Accroche-toi, j'ai tout juste assez de magie pour un seul voyage. »

Tony raffermit sa prise sur la taille du dieu, alors que Loki marmonnait, les faisant disparaitre en plein de petits carrés noirs qui se dispersèrent joyeusement.

* * *

« Eh beh quel coin paumé ! »

Loki relâcha le bras de Antony qu'il avait tenu durant le voyage. La main de l'ingénieur quitta sa hanche et glissa loin de son dos, alors qu'il détaillait l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

Ils étaient dans un jardin à la française, et il entendait le bruit d'une fontaine, pas loin d'eux. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché, et il distinguait une immense bâtisse, vers laquelle Loki s'était tourné et commençait à marcher. Antony continuait de regarder les alentours, alors qu'il rejoignait Loki, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« On est où, au fait ? Ce n'est pas très américain comme paysage !  
\- On est en France, c'est pour ça.  
\- En France ?! »

Loki sourit, devant la surprise de l'ingénieur.

« Mmh, mmh, en France. Au sud de paris, plus exactement. Il s'agit du château de Vaux le Vicomte, un de mes amis nous héberge, il me devait un service. »

Antony marchait à ses côtés, sous le choc. Vaux-le-Vicomte, quand même ! Il était venu a une réception ici, quand il était encore Tony Stark, le playboy. C'était un endroit magnifique, et une fois la surprise passée, il se dit que c'était un endroit digne de Loki, lui qui semblait si … précieux.

C'était peut-être cliché au possible, que ces deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent dans les allées d'un jardin d'un autre temps, baignés par les rayons chauds et doux d'un soleil crépusculaire, chocs de planètes, rencontre de deux civilisations terriblement opposées, tels deux amants d'une époque se révolue se retrouvant dans l'ombre et le silence d'un bosquet tranquille. Peut-être, en effet, il est possible que les Nornes ( *tousse tousse* l'auteur ) aiment les comédies romantiques ?

Ils s'approchaient du château, Loki marchant tranquillement. Il poussa la porte principale, et invitant toujours Antony à le suivre, et les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs, passant de pièces en pièces, voyageant en à peine un instant à travers des siècles d'histoire.

Loki passa ses doigts sur le montant d'une porte qui semblait plus vieille et plus robustes que les autres portes de la salle. Là où le dieu avait passé ses doigts, des runes nordiques luirent d'une douce lumière émeraude, alors que la porte se déverrouillait dans un grincement.

Le dieu s'engagea dans le passage, Tony toujours sur ses talons, et ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans de couloirs nettement moins accueillants, et ils finirent par entrer dans une salle … détonante.

Des machines plus étranges et inconnues les unes que les autres étaient réparties dans l'immense salle, des hommes en blouse de labo ou en tenue de combat couraient dans presque tous les sens, portant des dossiers à un autre homme, aux cheveux grisonnant, qui était penché sur le Tesseract.

Et au beau milieu de la pièce, alors que toute l'atmosphère suintait l'intellect, la raison et la science, une grande table ronde était dressée pour le thé, un homme roux assis sur une chaise, parlant joyeusement avec l'agent Barton et son chapeau.

« Franchement, vous savez, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait une différence si fondamentale que ça entre les spaghettis carbonaras et une méduse. C'est une question de perception. »

Barton regardait l'homme lui parler avec attention, acquiesçant à certaines phrases, et semblait absolument concerné par cette discussion sans queue ni tête. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise alors qu'un chat bleu et gris apparaissait, soudainement allongé parmi les macarons sur la table.

Et Anthony devait bien admettre qu'il était complètement perdu, parce que merde, tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis hier n'avait absolument aucun sens, mais un chat invisible et une Tea Party dans les sous-sols d'un château en France ? Franchement ?

« Chapelier, vous êtes plussoyant, aujourd'hui. »

Les regards des personnages attablés et des deux Avengers se tournèrent vers Loki, qui se servit une tasse de thé, parfaitement à l'aise et nullement perturbé par l'absurdité de la situation. Le dieu s'assit élégamment à une place, attrapant un scone et caressant l'étrange chat.

Devant le regard complètement perdu que Tony lui lança, Loki se décida a finalement se lancer dans des explications fastidieuses.

« Ce château appartient à un de mes amis de longue date. Il me devait un service, et voilà la raison pour laquelle nous sommes établis dans le sous-sol. Les reste du château est ouvert au public, mais pas cette partie.  
\- Un ami ?  
\- Une divinité alternative. Pas important. Enfin, bref, j'ai établi mes quartiers ici, et c'est l'un des seuls endroits de l'univers qu'Heimdall ne peut pas voir. »

Loki expliqua à Anthony le pourquoi du comment de sa présence sur Terre, tous les problèmes liés au Tesseract, à Thanos, toute l'horreur qui les attendait. Il lui confia qu'il le connaissait, le Thanos, et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrivent à régler la question avant que ce dernier ne pointe le bout de son museau ici.

Pendant ce temps, Clint et le chat babillait joyeusement de l'importance de la cuisson des lardons dans le processus anti gouvernementaliste.

Puisque Tony était curieux et avait une immense propension à se foutre dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, il décida que c'était une excellente idée que de donner un coup de main au dieu. Et puis, ça lui permettrait du même coup de mieux connaitre son âme sœur, après tout.

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'Anthony se retrouva avec Clint et cet étrange homme complètement fou qui buvait tout le temps du thé, Loki et le chat qui disparaissait, à essayer de sauver le monde.

Il ne se plaignait pas trop, quand même. Il travaillait main dans la main avec Éric Selvig, un des plus éminent scientifiques que la Terre ait portée, et il pouvait être tranquille pour un petit moment. C'est vrai, adieu toutes les obligations liées à son statut d'actionnaire majoritaire de Stark Industries. Ici, il était Anthony, un ingénieur de génie, un point c'est tout. Il pouvait voir le monde s'agiter suite à sa soudaine disparition, et il devait bien avouer que c'était drôle. Ça leur ferait les pieds, à tous ces rapaces et ces moralisateurs, de voir que lui aussi pouvait tout plaquer pour rejoindre le côté obscur. Mais où était passé Anthony Stark ? Les pronostics allaient bon train : vacances à la plage, enlèvement, voire même mort que l'on essayait de cacher ? Personne ne savait, sauf ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés à Vaux le Vicomte, et Jarvis, avec qui il était en contact permanent, mais le cynique majordome se faisait un plaisir de dire qu'il ignorait où se trouvait son très recherché créateur.

Et puis franchement, il devait bien avouer que Loki était une compagnie très agréable. Bien moins mesquin qu'on ne pouvait le penser, Loki était en fait un homme qui utilisait le sarcasme et la raillerie pour se protéger, parce qu'il avait été bien trop blessé par le passé.

Ça vous rappelle quelqu'un peut être ?

Il était heureux de pouvoir vraiment la connaissance de quelqu'un qui le comprenait sur le plan intellectuel, autre que Bruce. Peut-être que Loki n'avait pas son niveau de pratique en sciences, mais il était bien plus savant qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer au premier abord. Travailler en sa compagnie était reposant, et stimulant. Toujours curieux, il ne cessait de formuler des hypothèses, de partager ses idées, d'ajouter quelques informations ou quelques modifications à ce qu'Anthony construisait.

Il y avait cet épisode, quelques mois après qu'ils soient arrivés dans le château, où le réacteur d'Anthony avait commencé à défaillir, notamment à cause de l'énergie que le Tesseract dégageait, et qu'il devait encaisser chaque jour.

Anthony ne trouvait pas de métal plus adapté que celui qu'il avait déjà utilisé. Et il savait très bien que s'il ne trouvait pas de solution, c'était la mort qui l'attendait. Il était là, dans cette bibliothèque vide, à se dire que quand même, s'il n'avait pas construit d'armes il ne serait pas dans une telle merde aujourd'hui.

La porte grinça alors que quelqu'un la poussait. Anthony, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, ne se retourna pas. Il savait que c'était Loki qui venait d'entrer. Comment ? Leur lien, surement. Depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement, il savait quand Loki s'approchait de lui, quand il était triste ou inquiet, joyeux ou non. Le dieu s'approcha de lui, posant une main une sur son épaule.

« Tu es inquiet. Que se passe t'il ? »

Anthony tourna la tête vers lui. Loki venait visiblement de se réveiller, au vu de ses cheveux en batailles, de sa chemise à moitié défaite et de ses pieds nus. Il soupira, s'adossant a la fenêtre, regardant l'ingénieur, attendant une réponse.

« Mon réacteur. Il est défaillant et … je ne sais pas comment régler le problème. »

Il détacha son regard des jardins du château pour regarder le dieu. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'inquiétude. Il prit le temps de le détailler, alors que ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre en réfléchissant, comme à son habitude.

La première fois qu'il s'étaient vus, à Stuttgart, il était bien trop choqué par l'apparition de la couleur verte pour se focaliser sur l'aspect de Loki. Mais plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il le connaissait, plus il le regardait, plus il se disait que le dieu était probablement l'une des choses les plus belles qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.

Loki était plus que beau. Il était rayonnant. Il entourait ses proches d'une aura réconfortante, qui vous donnait du courage, de la détermination. Il n'était pas que beau physiquement, il était aussi bon, mentalement.

Même s'il était désigné comme le dieu du Mal, ses collaborateurs proches (Anthony et Clint notamment) avaient vite compris qu'il avait hérité de ce titre par fatalité. Il était bien plus le dieu de la Malice que du Mal.

Loki était ce genre de personne qui semble méchante et agressive, mais qui cachait sous ses piques et ses mesquineries des blessures profondes qui n'avait jamais guéri. Et c'est ce qui, aux yeux d'Anthony, faisait toute la beauté et la rareté de Loki. Malgré son vécu, il savait ce que voulait dire souffrir, et surtout, il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on cherchait la rédemption.

Anthony sortit de sa rêverie quand il se rendit compte que Loki lui parlait, désignant de la tête son réacteur.

« Je peux ? »

Il hocha la tête, enlevant son tee-shirt. Loki posa sa main sur le réacteur, celle-ci se nimba d'une douce lueur verte alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la retira, satisfait.

« Je vois. Je sais ce qu'il te faut, je m'en occupe. »

Il incita l'ingénieur à prendre du repos, lui assurant que son problème serait vite réglé. D'un claquement de doigts, il changea ses vêtements de nuit pour un costume noir (mais si, celui qu'il porte dans Ragnarok !) et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attends, où est ce que tu vas ? »

Loki se retourna, lui souriant doucement.

« J'ai dit que je savais comment régler ton problème, et bien c'est que je fais.

Maintenant, à deux heures du matin ? »

Le dieu s'avança vers lui, posant une main délicate sur sa joue.

« Oui, maintenant, Anthony. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut attendre, tu le sais. »

Il embrassa doucement le front de l'ingénieur, avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la bibliothèque, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Anthony savait qu'il n'arriverait pas a dormir, alors il quitta lui aussi la pièce silencieuse pour se rendre dans le laboratoire, tentant de trouver une solution pour cacher le Tesseract à Thanos. Le docteur Selvig était endormi sur son bureau, aussi il s'assit sur une table et reprit à zéro la lecture des toutes les données qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Anthony était assis dans le salon et buvait une tasse de thé quand Loki revint, une semaine plus tard. Il avait l'air malade, était excessivement pâle, et l'ingénieur fit tomber sa chaise tellement il se leva vite. Il courut vers le dieu, terriblement inquiet.

« Loki ! »

Le dieu le regarda, avant de se tenir au chambranle de la porte, terrassé par ce qui semblait être de l'épuisement. L'humain passa un bras autour de sa taille, le soutenant. Loki sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, le posant dans l'autre main de Tony.

« De l'Or Impérial. Indestructible, conçu pour faire des armes. Tu ne devrais plus avoir aucun problème avec ce métal là … »

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que sa vision se troublait.

« Merci mille fois Rudolph. Mais regardes dans quel état tu t'es mis … »

Le soutenant toujours, il le conduisit vers sa chambre, allongeant le dieu dans lit, et restant à côté de lui alors qu'il s'endormait, éreinté. Anthony resta là plusieurs minutes, avant de se lever pour trouver de quoi faire un diner convenable. Il revint une peu plus tard, avec un plateau chargé de thé, de riz, et de légumes.

Il savait Loki végane, en même temps c'était compréhensible, quand on était capable de se changer en la plupart des animaux que les gens avaient l'habitude de chasser, on avait de quoi être choqué et ne pas manger de viande.

Il attendit que le dieu se réveille, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement. Il se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux, grognant.

« Aah, je suis revenu ... ?  
\- Yep. On est dans ta chambre, tout va bien. »

Anthony glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage pâle et pas vraiment réveillé de Loki.

« Tu t'es occupé de ton réacteur ? »

Le dieu avait une main posée sur son avant-bras, soucieux. Anthony ne put réprimer un frisson au contact de la main froide de Loki. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du jotun, et l'ingénieur se sentait submergé par la chaleur, l'affection qu'il voyait dans le regard émeraude de Loki.

« Hum, pas encore, mais tu …  
\- Alors file. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que … Enfin, va vite t'en occuper.  
\- Mais tu …  
\- Mais rien du tout, je vais m'en remettre, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Anthony posa le plateau à côté de Loki, puis se leva. La main du dieu glissa le long de son bras, le faisant frémir. Il quitta la pièce, remerciant encore une fois Loki pour son aide précieuse.

* * *

Loki avait raison. L'Or Impérial était un métal absolument parfait pour le réacteur. Il avait augmenté sa puissance, sans pour autant blesser Anthony.

Ils avaient travaillé sans relâche pendant des jours et des nuits, calculant, testant, cherchant n'importe quel moyen d'exploiter la puissance de Tesseract pour vaincre Thanos.

Rien, aucun résultat, nada, niet.

Enfin ça, c'est qu'Anthony pensait. Loki avait trouvé un moyen. Il avait trouvé l'unique moyen de mettre fin aux atrocités de Thanos, une bonne fois pour toutes, mais cette fin était si extrême qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, parce qu'il savait que Tony tenterait de le dissuader de s'en servir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Anthony, de toute façon ? Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois ensemble, et il aimait ce mec plus que de raison. L'ingénieur avait fait l'effort de le connaître, de partager des moments avec lui, d'être franc. Loki savait que quelque chose existait entre eux. Et il aurait bien pu tuer pour qu'ils soient heureux, juste tous les deux dans un coin perdu et isolé de la galaxie. Mais maintenant … il valait mieux pour Anthony, pour son bien, pour sa survie, qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux.

Loki trouvait que les Nornes étaient d'une cruauté sans bornes. Il avait la chance de rencontrer son âme sœur, mais sans jamais pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur lien. Il devait vivre, avancer, combattre à ses cotes, sans pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, le chérir, l'aimer comme il le devrait, parce que ça finirait par les détruire. Ça tuait Loki à petit feu, mais le combat approchait, et il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Ça le tuait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais parfois, il fallait savoir prendre la bonne décision.

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, dans un New York ravagé, Les Avengers, les Gardiens ainsi que Loki et Tony se trouvait face au détestable Titan fou.

« Tu m'a déçu, Loki, fils de d'Odin, fils de Laufey. Je te pensais plus malicieux que ça. Mais il faut croire que tu n'es qu'un autre faible inintéressant parmi tant d'autres. Donne-moi le Tesseract. Maintenant. »

Loki serra les dents, avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Oh, tu veux parler de ça ? »

Il claqua des doigts et le Cube Cosmique apparut dans sa main. Il avança la main en direction de Thanos, avant de la refermer.

« Non. »

Le cube disparut, alors qu'il faisait apparaître une tenue de combat confortable. A ses côtés, Anthony se mit en garde, prêt à faire feu.

« Non ? Bien. Alors je vais vous tuer un par un, et venir récupérer ce cube sur ton cadavre encore chaud. »

Tous les héros attaquèrent le Titan. Ils étaient entrainés, animés par l'énergie du désespoir, sachant parfaitement que si ce combat était perdu, c'était le Multivers qui était condamné.

Le Capitaine et le Soldat de l'hiver firent front côte à côte, comme au bon vieux temps. Wanda et Vision attaquèrent sur les coté, Falcon, Tony et Rhodey par les airs, Natasha et Clint par l'arrière, Thor et Strange le harcelaient de projectiles divers, éclairs et rochers, de toutes sortes, Rocket lui lançaient ses grenades maison, Peter essayait de l'emprisonner dans sa toile, Quill utilisait la magie que son père lui avait apprise, Gamora et Nebula étaient au corps à corps avec Thanos, tandis que Groot étendait ses racines pour le maintenir immobile.

Loki se faufila parmi cette cohue désespérée pour blesser Thanos avec ses dagues légendaires. Le combat faisait rage, mais malgré toute l'énergie des héros, Thanos était puissant, résistant, et terriblement endurant.

Il fallut des heures pour que Loki ait enfin une ouverture. Il réussit à le blesser de sa dague, avant d'être projeté au loin.

« Voilà donc tout ce que les héros de ce monde peuvent faire ? Quelle déception. »

Ils étaient épuisés, la majorité d'entre eux gravement blessés, ou évanouis, et Thanos n'avait que quelques égratignures.

Loki se releva avec difficulté sous le regard ouvertement moqueur et méprisant de Thanos. Anthony était quelques mètres plus loin, inquiet. Mort d'inquiétude, en fait.

Le dieu serrait sa dernière lame à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

Maintenant ou jamais. Il avait enfin une possibilité d'en finir.

Qui aurait pu croire que le destin de tout un univers reposait sur ses épaules ? A lui, l'Asgardien honni par ses pairs, malaimé de presque tous ?

Il sourit doucement en regardant sa dague, avant de s'adresser à Thanos.

« Quel dommage que tu sois si peu instruit, Thanos. »

Le Titan ricana, prenant les paroles de Loki pour une dernière provocation avant la mort. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

« Tu ne connais rien de cet univers que tu veux asservir. Rien de ses mœurs, ou de ses valeurs. Rien de sa magie. Rien de ses forces.»

Il rit plus franchement, remontant sa manche gauche. Une large bande rouge y brillait. Strange leva un sourcil. Il n'avait quand même pas … si ?

« J'espère que tu apprécieras mon dernier cadeau pour ton règne, pauvre fou. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur. »

Anthony ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait il ? Quel cadeau ? Loki était-il un traitre, depuis le début ? Il avait fait semblant ? pendant tout ce temps a ses côtés, il avait fait semblant. Il se figea quand le dieu lui adressa un sourire triste, avant de lever la dague pour attaquer Thanos.

Les héros retinrent leur respiration alors que tout semblait se jouer.

Mais Loki n'en fit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'avança pas. Il retourna la dague contre lui, se poignardant en plein milieu de la poitrine. Il trouva la force de jeter la dague au loin, alors que le sang coulait sur son armure verte, le long de ses lèvres, et qu'il s'effondrait.

Strange compris. Anthony aussi, commençait à comprendre.

Thanos ricana, alors que Loki se vidait de son sang, sous les yeux effarés de ses compagnons de bataille.

Il ricana moins quand une violente douleur le mis à genoux. Il ne ricana plus du tout quand du sang coula de sa bouche, alors qu'il voyait flou, et qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Comment tu … »

Le Titan regarda son poignet. Il avait la même bande rouge brillante que Loki. Ce petit salopard les avait reliés par un lien de sang. Il avait suffi d'un instant, une seule blessure, pour le dieu les relient.

« Surprise, Thanos. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit .. »

Loki toussa sur la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'Anthony posait sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Loki, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas …  
\- Je dois mourir, tu comprends ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement, et ses lèvres étaient tachées de sang.

« Si je meurs, Thanos meurs avec moi, et vous vivrez. Je veux que tu vives, Anthony. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Anthony ne pouvait même pas pleurer tellement son cœur lui faisait mal. Alors que Loki avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le vert de son armure semblait devenir plus fade, plus gris.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Strange surveillait Thanos. Le Titan savait qu'il était condamné et il ne pouvait plus lutter trop affaibli par une douleur intense qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Quand Loki rendit son dernier souffle, Thanos mourut.

Ils avaient gagné. Mais seulement, le prix était si élevé. Aucun d'entre eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas des grands amis du dieu de la malice, n'étaient prêts à le payer.

Un à un, les héros se relevèrent, se soutenant, se rassemblant autour d'Anthony dont les larmes avaient fini par couler. Thor pleurait lui aussi. Clint également. Il avait un peu connu le dieu. C'était pas un mauvais bougre, dans le fond. L'acte de courage qu'il avait accompli en mourant pour les sauver en était la preuve ultime.

Strange s'approcha de la dépouille de Thanos. Toute vie avait quitté le Titan fou, et la bande rouge également. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de rejoindre en courant les héros endeuillés.

« Ecartez-vous !  
\- Strange, ce n'est pas le …  
\- Ecartez-vous j'ai dit, c'est une urgence absolue ! »

Ils lui firent de la place, et il glissa à genoux près de Loki. La bande rouge avait disparu.

Il ouvrit l'œil d'Agamotto, où reposait la Gemme du Temps.

« Vision, avec moi. Pose tes mains sur la blessure. »

Vision lui obéit, connaissant la sagesse du Sorcier. Strange posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes, alors qu'une lueur verte-orange apparaissait. Il se concentra, fermant les yeux.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Steve s'occupa de bruler la dépouille de Thanos, jetant ses cendres au vent, pour que personne ne le ramène. Les Avengers et les gardiens se reposèrent, se soignèrent, alors que Tony refusait de quitter Loki, et que Vision et Strange n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Après plus de douze heures de soins magiques, Loki se redressa en toussant violemment.

« Oh, merde, qu'est-ce que c'est douloureux ! »

Il reprit son souffle, regardant où il se trouvait. Toujours sur le champ de bataille. Pas de Thanos en vue … ?

« Il est mort. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai compris la nature de votre ruse magique, où vous seriez vraiment mort, vous aussi.»

Il se tourna vers le Docteur qui refermait l'Oeil, épuisé. Loki lui adressa un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et désolé. Thor accouru, alors qu'Anthony le serra dans ses bras, noyé dans un soulagement sans limite. Son frère le prit également dans ses bras, sa voix tremblant d'émotion.

Les héros restant vinrent le congratuler, l'engueulant un peu aussi, quand même, il leur avait fait peur, quoi. Il allait dire un truc à Vision quand il se prit une gifle.

Loki s'était douté qu'Anthony ne réagirait pas très bien.

« Comment tu as pu penser à faire un truc pareil ?!  
\- Ecoute, je …  
\- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que tu es mort ?!  
\- Mais je …  
\- Non mais franchement qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de toi ?! Tu comptais me laisser ici tout seul, hein ! Tu voulais que je vive, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? Tu es mon âme sœur, mon monde, Loki, mon oxygène ! Et sans oxygène on ne peut pas vivre !»

Anthony était tout simplement furieux. Il voulait que Loki comprenne dans quelle détresse il l'avait plongé. Il voulait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il se sente mal, qu'il se sente désolé, mais quand il vit Loki lui sourire avec tendresse, et qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

L'ingénieur jeta son masque au loin, en râlant, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Loki avec force. C'était tout en dents, en mouvement de lèvres, un de ces baiser qui veut dire « Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. ». Alors qu'il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noir corbeau de son dieu, et sa langue dans sa bouche, il sut que plus jamais après ça, Loki et lui ne pourraient vivre séparés.

C'était le genre de baiser qu'on se donnait pour se sentir vivant, pour prouver qu'on était là, qu'on vivait, qu'on était plus fort que tout. Que la mort, que le destin, que la haine. Ça voulait dire je t'aime, plus que moi-même, plus que le monde, plus que la vie. Ça voulait dire tu es à moi, et je suis à toi, ça voulait dire maintenant, demain, toujours.

* * *

Les Pierres d'infinité étaient bien protégées maintenant. La Terre avait envoyé un message clair aux potentiels futurs envahisseurs. Ils étaient prêts à se battre, et ils savaient comment se défendre.

Les héros vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Steve et Bucky continuèrent de lutter contre le crime. Wanda et Vision s'installèrent dans les campagnes reculées de la Chine, pour y trouver un peu de paix. Clint avait rejoint sa famille, et Natasha était partie chercher Bruce. Les gardiens repartirent en vadrouille dans la Galaxie. Strange retourna à son poste de Protecteur de la Terre, tandis que Thor cherchait une nouvelle Terre pour le peuple d'Asgard.

Loki avait fait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Il avait emmené Anthony dans un coin très reculé de la Galaxie, en vacances.

Maintenant, il vivait dans la Tour Stark. Il avait épousé Anthony, et il pouvait être à ses côtés tous les jours de sa longue vie. Il lui avait fait de manger la Pomme d'Or, à la demande de l'humain, pour qu'ils restent ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin.

Loki pouvait remercier les Nornes de leur cadeau. Grace à cela, aujourd'hui, il pouvait raconter une belle histoire à leur fils, Peter, tous les soirs. Toujours la même histoire.

C'était de ses histoires qu'on lisait dans les livres, celles qui font rêver des générations d'enfants, celles qui font pleurer dans les cinémas, celles qui n'arrivent qu'une fois tous les mille ans.

C'était l'histoire d'un homme et d'un dieu, du Rouge et du Vert.

* * *

Snif, c'est fini.  
Merci mille fois a vous tous, lecteurs de cette histoire. N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du dénouement, j'ai hâte de savoir.  
Vous pouvez me rejoindre sur Twitter, Jeffeteduslip, ou sur Tumblr, sous le même pseudo qu'ici.

J'attends vos avis et vos idées, voir même vos commandes.  
Je continue de travailler sur le suite de _18 nuances_ , pas d'inquiétudes.

Je vous préviens également de deux fictions en préparation, dont je peux vous dévoiler les titres : _Noirs Desseins_ , et _Emerald Days_.  
 _Emerald_ est une très longue fiction Ironfrost, quand a _Noirs Desseins_ ... Eh bien vous verrez.  
Un autre fiction, un peu plus expérimentale, aussi : _The Scientist._

Bref, plein de belles choses !  
A Plus dans l'bus  
Eris


End file.
